Risk
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: It was a risky situation. That's why he couldn't bring himself to tell him. Golden Pair!


So, I took a break out of my packing for Anime Central and decided to go ahead and write this up really quick. I had a terrible end of the semester, ended up failing two classes, it was that bad. So, here's this and I promise I'll get back to work on the other fics in the week between ACen and Colossalcon.

I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><em>"If you don't risk anything, you risk even more."<em>

-Erica Jong

* * *

><p>"It could ruin everything, though." Eiji said, setting his bento box down on the desk in front of him, looking at his best friend with terrified eyes. "W-What if he never talks to me again?"<p>

Fuji said nothing for a moment, gazing thoughtfully at his best friend. This was not their normal lunch time conversation, it was much more serious than what they would normally be discussing. But he had finally worked Eiji's secret out of him. And he was not passing up this opportunity.

"But what if he feels the same?" Fuji pressed on. "Think of everything you would be missing?"

Eiji sat back in his chair, not making eye contact with Fuji as he pushed a strand of red hair behind his ear. "I can't." He said so quietly that Fuji had to lean forward over the desk to hear. "Because if he doesn't, and he never wants to talk to me again... It would kill me."

**GPGPGPGPGP**

As their teacher entered the room again, signaling the end of their lunch time, Fuji stood to move his chair back over to his own desk, but paused as he gripped the back of it. "It wouldn't kill you Eiji. It would make you stronger."

He couldn't help but let his gaze linger as Oishi pulled his tennis shirt over his head and changed back into their uniform. He didn't mean to, but really, he just couldn't look away. Part of him felt like a terrible friend for admiring Oishi's body in such a way. But there was another part of him that was longing for so much more. To not have to steal secret glances in the locker room. To have Oishi to himself and to be able to see that chest whenever he wanted to. To be able to touch, and-

"Eiji?" Oishi waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

Eiji jumped. "Yes!"

He hadn't meant to daze off. What had he been staring at, anyway? Oishi was looking at him with that concerned look that had rightfully earned him the playful nickname of the teams mother hen. He wished Oishi wouldn't look at him like that.

"Something on your mind?" Oishi asked, opening the door to the club house and holding it open for Eiji to follow after him.

"No, not really." Eiji lied. "Just wondering what dinner is going to be tonight."

Oishi knew he was lying. He could tell by the look of slight hurt on Oishi's face that the taller boy knew something was going on that Eiji wasn't telling him about. But he couldn't tell him. Keeping this secret was for the good of their friendship. And the team. Oishi could not find out. It was far to large of a risk.

"Okay." Oishi said, gripping the shoulder strap on his tennis bag a little tighter than normal. "Well I have to get home. My parents are out and I have to make dinner for my sister and I..."

Eiji laughed, trying to sound as natural as he could. "You're cooking? Will the two of you survive?"

Oishi shrugged. "I guess we find out, huh?"

Eiji nodded, and started to walk in the direction of his own home. "Alright then, see you tomorrow, Oishi~" He called, waving.

"Bye." Oishi replied as he too began to head in the direction of his own home, also waving.

Eiji walked forward, not looking back for a moment before stopping and turning around to watch his best friends retreating back. "Don't die, Oishi..." He whispered before reaching into his bag and pulling out his headphones. Perhaps a happy song would help with his mood.

**GPGPGPGPGP**

Eiji was up to his elbows in soap suds when he felt one of his earphones being pulled out of his ear. He turned his head to see his sister Hikari, his sibling closest in age to him, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Hikari."

She rose an eyebrow at her little brother. "What's wrong with you?"

He was taken aback. "What do you mean whats wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me."

She rolled her eyes as she seemingly spun around him and rested her back up against the counter, arms crossed. It made Eiji feel weird. He continued to wash the dishes, saying nothing... and she continued to stare him in the face from right next to him.

"Nothing wrong, Hikari. I'm just a little worried about this English test tomorrow."

She said nothing, just continued to watch him for a while. After a moment or two, probably after she realized she wasn't going to be getting anything out of him, she pushed herself off the counter. "Alright then. Why don't you ask Oishi for help?" She said, walking away.

Eiji bit his lip as he set the last dish in the drainer and dried off his hands.

Why didn't he ask Oishi for help? Well that answer was simple enough to answer, not that he'd ever tell his nosy sister. He was afraid that if he were to be left alone with Oishi for any amount of time, especially long ones, he might do something that would change their friendship forever.

Like, maybe kiss him.


End file.
